


Through the late night

by 5021ZAIN



Series: Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles! [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upstead, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021ZAIN/pseuds/5021ZAIN
Summary: Hailey catches Jay having some bonding time with their son in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Chuckles and Goldilocks... and Freckles! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925497
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Through the late night

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing fluffy things lately, so yeah, here's another OS for this series.  
> I hope you like it, I'll see ya at the bottom! :)

**J** ay scrunched up his nose when he felt a hand on his face, precisely his cheek, opening only one of his eyes.

He scanned the room he was in, helped by the fact that he and Hailey kept a dim night-light in the room (so it wouldn’t be too dark), and saw the small figure of his son staring at him with wide eyes.

He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw it was 4 AM… Why was Sebastian up at that hour?

“What’s up, buddy?” Jay ruffled the kid’s blond hair, fully opening his eyes, and watched him as he gnawed on his index finger.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked again, sitting up on the bed and shooting a brief glance at Hailey, who was sound asleep next to him.

Sebastian shook his head, still looking at his father.

He held the stuffed elephant that Will had gifted to him, he liked its company at night.

“Okay,” Jay sighed, getting out of the blankets, “Come here,” he mumbled, making grabby hands at the toddler.

He welcomed him in his arms and then got up on his feet, suppressing a yawn, and Sebastian immediately wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck.

They quickly got out of the bedroom and walked through the corridor.

“Can I have cookies?” Sebastian asked with a sheepish smile on his lips, seeing that they were headed to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen.

Jay chuckled at him: that was probably his son’s favorite question to ask.

“You know what? Yes, let’s have some cookies!” Jay replied, earning a grin from Sebastian.

It probably — definitely — wasn’t the ideal time of the day, but Jay was glad they’d have some time to stay together just the two of them.

Jay always feared that he didn’t spend enough time with his son.

Sure, he always tried to be as present as possible, every little second of his free time from work was dedicated to Sebastian. In his mind, though, he thought it still wasn’t enough.

He entered the kitchen and walked to let Sebastian sit on a chair, but the toddler shook his head, tightening his grip around his father’s neck.

“Oh, I’m your favorite parent tonight, uh?” Jay chuckled, referring to the fact that Sebastian was totally a mama’s boy.

“Okay,” he sighed, “We’re gonna try a new thing, what do you say?” he asked him, and Sebastian nodded eagerly, excited.

“ _Reos,_ ” the toddler pointed his little finger to the pack of Oreos that Jay was holding, already savoring their taste.

Jay hummed, kissing his son’s soft cheek.

He took everything he needed — two glasses, two forks, and some milk — and finally sat on a chair, Sebastian on his lap.

The two-year-old carefully looked at his father as he poured some milk into the two glasses and opened the pack of Oreos.

Jay skewered a fork in the middle of the cookie, causing Sebastian to stare at him in total awe, his mouth agape.

He chuckled at his reaction: it was so easy to impress a toddler.

Sebastian smiled widely, still staring at his father while he repeated the same thing with another cookie, and then waited for Jay to show him the next move.

“Now,” Sebastian’s blue eyes were glued to Jay’s face, “We dip in the milk,” he explained, showing what he’d said.

“Like this?” the two-year-old asked, mimicking his father’s actions, earning a nod of approval from him.

Sebastian imitated him once again and dramatically widened his eyes at the new taste — he usually ate his Oreos dry.

Jay looked at him with narrowed eyes, an amused smile on his lips. “What do you say? You like it?”

Sebastian nodded vehemently, mumbling an “I like it,” though he sounded a little muffled due to the food in his mouth — thank god Hailey was still asleep in their room, or else she would’ve scolded _the both of them_ for talking with a mouthful.

Jay watched his son with a tight-lipped smile, his stare piercing.

Sometimes it was still hard for him to believe that he was a father, it still overwhelmed him.

To him, it was strange to have someone to love unconditionally, even before their birth, and that loved _him_ unconditionally, without choosing to.

It was a blessing, Sebastian was a blessing in his life.

He watched him as he absentmindedly continued to dip the forked-Oreos in the milk, making sort of a mess, and had a concentrated expression on his face. Sebastian mostly looked like him, but the way he frowned was exactly like Hailey’s.

Once he was done, Sebastian took the glass of milk and chugged it down, a few drops getting on his chin. He turned to his father, “I done,” he declared, showing a shiny smile.

Jay stretched his arm to take a napkin from the center of the table and carefully wiped Sebastian’s mouth.

“What do we do now?” he asked him, wrapping his arms around the toddler’s much smaller body.

“Go to the pawk!” Sebastian exclaimed excitedly, wiggling in his father’s arms, his blond curls brushing against Jay’s chin.

Jay chuckled at his response, “We can’t go, buddy, it’s late at night…” he caressed his back as Sebastian pouted.

“Tomowow?” he tried again, hoping to get a positive answer this time.

“We have to go see the baby tomorrow, remember?” Sebastian looked at him, his expression curious at the mention of the baby, “It’s in mommy’s belly,” Jay explained better, tickling his stomach, making him giggle.

“Mommy eat the baby,” Sebastian stated, his tone absolutely serious, earning an amused snort from his father.

Again, he was thankful it was just the two of them that night.

“No, she didn’t, buddy,” Jay chuckled, “The baby _grows_ inside mommy’s belly,” he tried to clarify, but Sebastian just shrugged, resting his head on Jay’s chest.

“Do you think you’re gonna get a baby brother or sister?” he asked, his hands still gently moving up and down on his son’s back.

Hailey was seven months pregnant, but the baby seemed to have no intention to provide them with a proper answer — as the OB/GYN said the last time, it was “playing hide and seek”.

Sebastian lifted his head to look at Jay, “Sissy,” he replied, following his words with a nod.

Jay slightly gasped, “Really? That’s exactly what I’ve been saying!” he smiled, excited that both he and his son were on the same page. “So smart, high five,” he raised his palm, and Sebastian immediately obliged, before getting back to laying his head on his father’s chest.

Jay kissed his head, caressing his hair, “Wanna go to bed now?” he asked him, hearing him release a big yawn.

Sebastian nodded against him, his hand reaching for his ear, signaling his tiredness, and that was Jay’s cue to get up.

They walked to the toddler’s bedroom and he was quickly tucked under the bed.

“Ninite,” Sebastian mumbled in his tiny, sleepy voice.

Jay tickled him under his neck and left a big kiss on his chubby cheek, “Goodnight, buddy.”

He chuckled as he went back to the kitchen to put everything in its place, replaying the conversation he and Sebastian had about the baby.

Jay wished it were a baby girl, he already imagined her being a carbon copy of Hailey, with her blond hair and her signature wide smile.

The thought of it was so deep in his mind that he didn’t even realize that the kitchen was squeaky clean and it was now time for him to go to bed, to join his girl _s_.

* * *

Hailey’s hand immediately reached for Jay’s arms when she felt him slipping up under the covers.

She hummed in pleasure when she felt the warmth of his skin, “Late night party without me?” she mumbled, placing her chin onto Jay’s chest, slightly opening her eyes.

She’d seen them.

Hailey had woken up when patting Jay’s side of the bed, she found out it was empty and cold. She did some quick maths when she’d gone to their son’s room, finding that it was empty as well — they were definitely together.

She’d followed them in the kitchen, staying far enough so they wouldn’t notice her presence, close enough so she could silently look at them. She was so curious to see what they were up to.

“Yeah, we said no girls allowed,” Jay replied, resting his hands onto Hailey’s stomach, gently rubbing it.

Hailey chuckled at his comment, “I saw you two upgraded to the fork method,” she muttered, referring to the new method of eating Oreos he’d shown Sebastian.

“Yup, he needs to learn so he can teach his _sissy,”_ Jay giggled.

Hailey scoffed at his response. “You influenced him!” she exclaimed, “It’s a boy, Jay. Give up,” she stated.

Jay shook his head, an amused expression on his face.

They had a bet going on: Hailey was convinced they were expecting a boy, while Jay was _so_ sure the baby was a girl — ever since the blonde had told him she was pregnant.

“No, it’s not,” he insisted. “How’s my girl, by the way?”

Hailey cocked her brow, “Oh? She is your girl now? Good to know,” she feigned annoyance.

Jay looked down at her with a smirk: “See? You said _she,_ ” he mumbled wittily, kissing Hailey on the top of her head.

Hailey pinched his arm, though Jay didn’t budge at the gesture.

“I can multitask my love,” Jay commented, pulling away from the blonde and shifting the covers and slightly lifting Hailey’s oversize t-shirt enough so her round belly would be exposed.

“Mom’s jealous already,” he mumbled against the skin of her stomach, before peppering it with soft kisses.

“Yeah, right,” the blonde rolled her eyes at him, although seeing him talking to the baby was a sight she would’ve never gotten used to, no matter how many times he did it.

Just like when Sebastian wasn’t born yet, it made her heart swell in her chest, it truly was the best feeling.

Once Jay was done giving _his girl_ all of his attention, he placed his head back on his pillow, sighing contentedly.

Hailey immediately reached for his arm, holding onto it, as she felt her eyes getting heavy again. The gentle movement of Jay’s fingers delicately brushing her stomach made it difficult for her to stay awake, and in a short time, her breathing got deeper as she fell asleep.

And Jay stared at her relaxed expression, daydreaming about their little girl (his stubbornness was one of his most known characteristics), imagining her sleeping in that same bed, between him and Hailey.

Soon after, three minutes before 5 AM, his own eyes slowly closed.

Jay wasn’t going to get much sleep, he knew, but it didn’t mind. He got to spend time with his son, he didn’t regret missing even a single minute of his sleep if it meant getting extra time with Sebastian.

He just couldn’t wait to get the chance to do it with Sebastian _and_ the baby Hailey was so lovingly protecting inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you guys? Hope you're doing alright! :)  
> Once again, this is the result of me tossing and turning in bed and having ideas about Upstead stuff to write, lol  
> It's fluffy, cute, there's basically no plot... Just like I wanted it.
> 
> What do you guys say? Is Sebastian going to get a little brother or a little "sissy"? I already know :P
> 
> Title: Through the late night - Travis Scott ft. Kid Cudi
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading your thoughts! <3  
> I gtg now, have a nice day,  
> Fanta Enrica xx
> 
> Ps: I'm @5021ZAIN on both Tumblr and Twitter, let's be friends! :3


End file.
